Chileball
Chileball |nativename = República de Chilebola |caption = I WON COPA AMERICA 2 TIMES YAYAYA |reality = ���� República de Chile (Republic of Chile) ���� |image = Chileball II.png|Chileball Chilelong.png|Chileworm |link = http://es.polandball.wikia.com/wiki/Chileball |government = Military junta (1973-1990) Señora Presidenta de la Republica, Michelle Bachelet Democratic unitary presidential republic |personality = Hardworking, greedy, a little racist and peaceful with most countryballs, but aggressive with Peruball and Boliviaball, and huge rival with Argentinaball. |language = "Spanish" |founded =1810 |successor = |ended = Present |intospace = Yes (if satellites does count) |status = Having presidential campaign, also accepted abortion law |religion = Catholic (majority) Atheism Protestantism |likes = Wine, empanadas, copper, mining, ice cream, sexy chicks, Football, HDI (IDH in Spanish), weas, excessive swearing, scribbles, glaciers, snow, ski, snowboard, ice, penguins, Violeta Parra, Cote de Pablo, Allende (sometimes),Michelle Bachelet (but not now), Pinochet (Sometimes), Throwing commies from choppers Piñera (For the piñericosas) Leopard 2 |hates = Underdevelopment, military coups, earthquakes (Although I'm getting used to it a bit) , tsunamis, landslides, Bachelet (depends on Chileball's mood), Piñera (Sometimes), people not knowing how his flag is, Pinochet (60% came to hate Pinochet), Commies, Immigrants |predecessor = Patria Viejaball |friends = Mexicoball Colombiaball Philippinesball USAball (Mostly) Brazilball UKball Ecuadorball Haitiball Germanyball Australiaball New Zealandball Vaticanball Franceball Croatiaball Zambiaball |type = Latin American, Latin |capital = Santiagoball |enemies = Argentinaball Peruball Boliviaball Venezuelaball Flag thief |Birthdate = February 12, 1918 Semptember 18, 1810 |affiliation = Nice country, friendly, likes to tell bad jokes and make fun of Boliviaball. |bork = Wea Wea, Hueon Hueon |food = Anticuchos, empanadas, wine, asado, cazuela, humitas, sea "paila", conger "caldillo". |notes = Boliviaball won't have anything! |onlypredecessor = Patria Viejaball|predicon = Patria Vieja}} Chileball,' '''oficially the '''Republic of Chileball' (Spanish: República de Chilebola), is a South American countryball occupying a long, narrow strip of land between the Andes mountains to the east and the Pacific Ocean to the west. He neighbors Peruball to the north, Boliviaball to the northeast, Argentinaball to the east, and the Drake Passage to the far south. Chilean territory includes the Pacific islands of Juan Fernández, Sala y Gómez, Desventuradas, and Easter Island in Oceania. Chile also claims a portion of Antarctica. Chile lives in America, specifically in the southwestern part. He is well known for his taste for wine and frequent earthquakes. Chile's childhood friends are Ecuadorball and Brazilball. It is said that it has a secret friendship with UKball, since Chileball supported him with the UK-Argentine conflict over Falkland Islandsball. Chileball has all sorts of climates, because he's very long, but it has no tropical climate. Much of Chileball's clay is situated in the temperate zone of the Southern Hemisphere, and its climate is more similar to Mediterranean countryballs than his tropical brothers of Latin America (except for Argentinaball and Uruguayball, who also have temperate climate). Due to its long topography, Chileball can sometimes take the shape of a worm/snake. Personality and Features He likes to work and looks down at Argentinaball calling him "lazy". Chileball prefers to build small modest houses and monuments while accusing Argentinaball of being a megalomaniac. In fact, Chileball is obsessed with comparing to Argentinaball, his brother and lifelong-rival. His favorite food includes empanadas, humitas, completos, asado, cazuela, anticuchos (skewers), pebre, porotos or beans in general, papas chilotas (potatoes), Pisco (there's an origin dispute with Peruball over it), wine, beer, corn pie (pastel de choclo), manjar, mote con huesillo, choripan and a lot of different sandwiches with chilean bread, like hallulla and marraqueta He likes to swear a lot and other countryballs think he doesn't speak Spanish properly. This last could be true, because Chileball has deformed spanish to its limit, but he has no problems when dealing with other spanish speaking balls. Because of his broken and strange spanish, his laugh is deformed too; his laugh is written like: "jaksjaksjaksjaksjaksjaksjaksjaskjskaak". Because of Chileball's similarity in flag design with Texasball, USAball often mistakens Chile for Texas. History Chileball is the child of Spainball and one of her lovers (probably a 3ball, but maybe UKball). He was born in 1818 with the assistance of Argentinaball as a nurse, although he likes to say that he was born in 1810 in order to look older. As a child, Chileball grew up in a tumultuous neighborhood, but his home, though very poor, was a safe place. Chileball learned to swim from UKball and to box from Franceball. When it became evident that Franceball was not a good boxer, Chileball sought apprenticeship under world-class boxer Reichtangle and mastered war thanks to Kingdom of Prussiaball traditions. He learned to fly from USAball later. When he was a child, he had a fight against Peruball and Boliviaball (though some say Boliviaball was actually bullying Peruball and Chileball just got in the way). As a teenager, he warred them again and defeated them in the War of the Pacific, when he took many clay from them (including Boliviaball's coast, something he never forgot), from which Chileball extracted nitrate and currently extracts copper, the base of his economy. Since then, relations with Peruball and Boliviaball are very hostile. It was at this age that he developed a long lasting rivalry with Argentinaball, who (according to Chileball) took behind his back some clay that Chileball claimed as his (though he had never used it before) while he was in the war. In the war, he got support from UKball, while his enemies got support from USAball, so relations with the latter got tense for a while (USAball even almost warred Chileball in 1891 because he wouldn't apologize about something that happened while they were drunk in a bar). Chileball was finally being succesful, getting rich thanks to the extraction of nitrate and growing taller and taller, when he got very depressed and made a failed suicide attempt in 1891. He was able to recover quickly, though, and later made a great deal by selling nitrate to European balls (they where really into it between 1914 and 1918). Sadly, he lost most of his fortune during the early 1930s, after USAball's Great Depression. During World War II, he didn't want to get into the fight. USAball (now a friend) did manage to make him declare war to Empire of Japanball in the end, but Chileball did nothing else. At May 22,1960,one 9.5 Earthquake Shake himself,caused tsunami.It was considred strongest earthquake ever recorded in history.The tsunami damaged Japan and Hawaii. During the early 1970s, Chileball got very interested in socialism, and became friends with USSRball and Cubaball; but after a traumatic experience, he didn't want to hear about them again and became anti-communist (for the pleasure of USAball) and autocratic.Pinochet who was the leader from 1973 to 1990 made Chile prosper and the economy started growing after Chile became a Free Market Capitalist country.But he also did some bad things such as killing activists. In 1971, Chileball and Argentinaball asked UKball to be a judge in a dispute over three little islands in the south. When UKball pronounced his judgment giving the islands to Chileball, Argentinaball (who was having a bad time) got very angry and said it was void. He even tried to beat Chileball in 1978, but when he was on his way to Chileball's home, a heavy storm started, so he had to turn around, hoping to beat Chileball the next morning. Only Vaticanball's timely phone call stopped Argentinaball from this madness. Thanks to Vaticanball's mediation skills, they made peace again, but they didn't forget quickly. During the Falkland Islandsball war, Chileball secretly assisted UKball, Argentinaball's enemy. According to Chileball, he did it because Argentinaball was still violent and unstable, and he was afraid that the fever of a victory could make Argentinaball turn against him again. Currently they are in good terms and consider all this just common brother quarrels, but Argentinaball still brings it up during arguments. In 1990, Chileball became democratic again and, using the economic knowledge he learned during his recent authoritarian period, he became the wealthiest countryball in the neighbourhood (something Argentinaball can't stand). As he grew up, he became more peaceful, but he's still used to have stronk military, just in case (who knows when that pesky Boliviaball craves Chileball's clay). But at February 27,2010 local times 3:34AM,One 8.8 earthquake shake himself off again,around 500 died,triggered a tsunami,damaged the port in Talcahuano.This was 12th Strongest earthquake in history. ]] Friends * Argentinaball - 'My best frenemy (1978 never forget). Their former president is of my ancestry, and I just beat them on 2 Copa America finals, u hear that, Argie?! But we almost have good relations. * Australiaball - Given wheat during gold rush. * Brazilball HUE HUE HUE Best Friends * Canadaball - Really nice gal. I make first free trade agreement with her. * Chinaball - Trade, profits and manufactures wires from Chile's copper. * Colombiaball - My main problems with Colombiaball are drugs and immigrants, but Colombiaball's coffee and hot women compensate it. * Ecuadorball - Old pal. Like me he also warred with Peruball in the past. We have taked distance since then. * Franceball - Tia and rival. Sorry, but my wine is the best of the world ! Also thanks for escaping my people for the coup d'état. * Germanyball - He taught me to fight and the order of things. * Haitiball - He's having difficult times, so I sends peace force and aid, but he send me many illegal immigrants in return, who disgust me. Now his better, so peace force is of comings back. * Japanball - I thinks that she is so kawaii. We both have earthquakes and tsunamies. (I remember when I had declared the war, although we never got to a fight, that times those.) * Mexicoball - Allied against Argentinaball. Although still a little traumatized by that small 0-7 in Santa Clara. * Palestineball - Many Palestinians live here, and also likes soccer fútbol! I think Israelcube is kinda mean to him. * Philippinesball - We have similar history and we have been helping each other in the times of need! I donated to him to aid his people! Lot's of his nannies come to my clay... * Russiaball - It's OK I guess....they send us lots of female models, so it's OK. They also sended big plane called "El Luchín" to help us in wildfires. * Spainball - Mama who love me. * UKball - Taught me how to swim and helped me to get clay from Peruball and Boliviaball. * USAball - Almost forgot about Pinochet We are allies and he loves me. (u hear that Argie???) Although your vice president is telling me and other Latin Americans to break up with that crazy guy, that business relationship for god's sake does not hurt anyone. * Zambiaball - Fellow copper miner that lives in Africa. * Vaticanball - A holy ball. He helped to make peace with Argentinaball. * Easter Islandball : My psychopath son. We had some trouble in 2015 but he still lives with * Magallanesball : My other son, is a southem región who whant independence and changes time zone... NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOU!, but it gives me soberany in the Antarctica, so... is fine, I guess. Enemies * Argentinaball: 'My best frienemy ( 1978 never forget ). Their former president is of my ancestry, and I just beat them on 2 Copa America finals, u hear that, Argie?! But we almost have good relations. * 'Boliviaball: He demands access to my seashore all the time, and even sued me for that (such a bad looser). I sues him back because he says a river we share is actually a Bolivian "spring". Outside of the court, I just ignore him... so lame. One day i arrested some soldiers who were on our border, the weon was angry too, but I returned them, although he was still angry, so, he '' returned '' arresting some Carabineros, in the end, the aweonao returned them, There was a great tension between our border. But that would not return the sea anyway. * Peruball: Hostile ball... I kicked his ass many times!!! Thing were tense, but relations are currently improving and we has lots of trades. Illegal inmigrants and legal issues over borders are the only problems with him now... I will tell a curiosity about him: he eats pigeons HAHAHAHA!!! * [[Texasball|'Texasball']]: FLAG STEALER!!! Oh, you want me to use the flag? I'll stop calling you the name! * Venezuelaball: They're going a bit too far with all this "revolution". OASball and I demands democracy. But not a military intervention, I would not like that. *Mapucheball : TERRORISTA ! * Earthquakes : Enough said... Quotes Chileball has his own dialect of spanish and to the other hispanic countries is quite hard to understand him. He speak too fast and use many slang words, which makes his mom (Spainball) of sad. * "Jaksjaksjakjskajskajs" * "Weón culiao" * "Conchetumare" * "La wea Fome" * "Cachai" * "Po" * "Aweonao" * "CHI CHI CHI LE LE LE VIVA CHILE !" (sports supporters) Gallery Artwork HPdRiwY.png 1973_Chilean_coup_d%27état.png Belarus_X_Chile2.png Chileball223.png CAC.png Chileball III.png Chile-card.png Chileball and cities.jpg chileball_1820-1847.png Latino_eleven.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Comics Jey9e11.png eXifKnI.png YiVncEM.png 'zW9Ss3f.png tumblr_myhnyq2KQD1szo7eyo1_1280.png ChilePretzel.png Its Chile.png Who's First.png 10346057 299901770177411 501731971355820883 n.png How to Summon Argentina in Two Words.png ChileVargentina.png Chle vs Mexico.png Adventures_of_the_C_Countries.png 931160 162344643935021 872754419 n.png NigerComic2.png 8GCDmAq.png MuZyxqo.png WZYlGlb.png Sd06SiH.png Oaxaca-Peru-Mexico-Chile-Colombia.png CNOxCDJ.png 'rVc7Klw.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png VoNkUek.png Best Wine.png The Party.png Portugal's Son.png Hockey Buddies.png FEGm8Pm.png 'pEqSpSN.png Links *Facebook page Videos ar:شيلي الكرة de:Chilekugel es:Chileball pt:Chileball ru:Чили zu:Chileibhola Category:Countryballs Category:Chileball Category:IDH Category:America Category:Modern Countryball Category:South America Category:Spanish speaking countryball Category:Latin America Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Transcontinental Category:Empanada Remover Category:Earthquake Category:Desert Category:Mountains Category:Tsunami Category:World Cup Host Category:Comics featuring Texasball Category:South American Category:Inca Category:Mapuche Category:Highland Category:Tea Category:Homosex Removers Category:Pacific Ocean Category:Antarctica Category:Occident Category:Weird speech Category:Football fan Category:Christian Lovers Category:Evil Removers Category:Independent Category:South South America Category:Pacific South America Category:Andes Category:Andes mountains Category:Countryballs in Miss Universe Category:Wine Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Elongated Category:Copa America Winners Category:Fragmented Category:OECD Members Category:Former Spanish Colonies Category:Rich Category:Volcano Category:American Land Mass Category:Pro Israel Category:Latin Category:Middle Power Category:Former dictatorship Category:Southern hemisphere Category:Countryballs With One Eye Category:Ring of fire Category:Football Category:Skinny Category:USA allies Category:Worms Category:Red Blue White